2 B A Master
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Spike and Angel are mysteriously drawn together by....a Pokémon CD? What's THAT all about? Contains Angel/Spike! It's funny, really!
1. The Beginning

The Beginning  
The Prologue to the Pokémon Music series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer - Joss owns Angel and Spike, someone else owns Pokémon.  
Setting - Just after School Hard.  
  
Angel sighed gloomily. Spike was back. And causing havoc as usual. Breaking into Sunnydale High would only be the start. Also, Angel had a feeling that Spike was going to cause even more trouble for him.   
Angel grimaced. He remembered leaving Spike vividly. He knew that his childe would not be happy with him. Spike had always been his favourite childe.  
'And you always knew that Spike loved you' a little voice murmured in his mind.   
Angel scowled. He'd heard that little voice before. It had popped up before, when it was least wanted and normally right before Angel was planning to stake himself or walk into the sunlight or sometimes right before he felt appaulingly guilty.  
"Not love," he mumbled out loud "Not love. He was just very fond of me."  
'Although if you're really honest' the little voice said 'You'll admit that you love Spike too.....'  
"NO!" Angel shouted out loud "He was my childe! That's all! I cared for him!"  
'Heh heh heh' the little voice said.  
Angel slapped the side of his head and turned on the telly to distract himself (and hopefully drown out the voice which seemed to be singing 'Relight My Fire' at him). He muttered faint curses about voices that came from nowhere to annoy him as he flipped channels aimlessly. Eventually, he found some strange little cartoon. It seemed to be a strange, nasty looking little yellow rat and some strange looking people. Japanease anime, Angel thought. He watched it for a while, getting more and more bored with it but at least it was distracting him.  
Then as he was watching it, a strange feeling came over him. As the little creature leapt around the screen Angel felt a connection, almost an affinity with the creature. He somehow knew that it was going to have an effect on his life, that it would mean something.  
"Oh good God NOOOOO!" Angel wailed and turned the telly off. He went to bed and firmly resolved to have absolutely nothing to do with the programme ever, ever again.  
Little did Angel know that events had already been set in motion from the minute that he'd turned on the television...  
Up in the ether world, the Powers That Be looked down at Angel and laughed.  
The Beginning....  
  



	2. Team Rocket

Prepare for Trouble!  
First in the Pokémon music series  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer - Sadly, these characters and this song do not belong to me; they belong to Joss Whedon and Pikachu/Jigglypuff music.   
Setting - Before Passion.   
  
Buffy was patrolling when Angelus sprang out at her. Buffy ducked away, kicking him.  
"Hey," Angel said, with mock hurt in his voice "I've come to talk."  
"Yeah, well I don't feel like talking," Buffy said.  
"Okay then," Angel said with a shrug "But not talking could cost Willow her life. Still..."  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, a wave of nervousness crawling down her spine.  
"Well she's tied up in the factory," Angel said "You can free her though. You just have to do something for me..."  
"What's that?" Buffy asked though clenched teeth.  
Angel smirked.  
"Have you ever watched Pokémon?" He asked.  
"Once," Buffy said.  
"You've heard the music," Angel said. "Yes..." Buffy said, praying this wouldn't be something like 'Dance naked down the school corridors singing'.  
It turned out to be much worse.  
"You and someone else have to perform a dance routine to the song in front of me and all the minions," Angel said "If I am satisfied then Willow gets to walk away."  
Buffy swallowed.  
"Who's the other?" she asked.  
Angel reached into the bushes and dragged out a figure. His hands were bound behind his back.  
It was Spike.  
"You and Spike," Angel said "You have three days."  
He threw Spike into Buffy's arms and disappeared.  
"Wanker," Spike said bluntly.  
"Oh god," Buffy said "Is Willow all right?"  
"Red is fine. She's terrified of course and Angel keeps teasing her. Also Dru wants her to help bathe Miss Edith," Spike gave a dramatic shudder "I'd almost rather have the dominance rituals than bathe Miss Edith."  
There was a pause.  
"Is the music awful?" Spike asked.  
Buffy took him to her house. She had bought a CD of Pokémon for a young cousin who's birthday was in a weeks time. Spike listened to the theme tune.  
"That," he said "Is the most awful rubbish I have ever heard."  
"It's not that bad," Buffy said. At Spike's disbelieving stare she said "I don't want to dance to it but I've heard worse."  
"This will be so humiliating," Spike muttered.  
"Why is Angel making you do this?" Buffy asked.  
"He found out I could walk and I hadn't told him," Spike said "Bastard. I hope he chokes on his next meal. God, the minions are going to laugh."  
Buffy frowned. Something was nagging at her brain.  
"Wait!" she said suddenly "Angel said the Pokémon song right?"  
"Yes," Spike said.  
"But he never said the Pokémon song!" Buffy said, growing excited.  
"No," Spike said.  
Buffy switched to track nine.  
"Listen to this," she said  
* * *   
Willow huddled against the box, struggling against her ropes. Angel walked over with the soup she got to eat. She'd been living off it for three days and was wishing she could have something better. She swallowed it down.  
"Buffy and Spike are coming tonight," Angel said "I hope they have something good, don't you?" He ran a hand gently down her face "I'd hate to have to damage your pretty face." His fingernails dug into her neck "That would be unpleasant." He got up "See you soon."  
Willow whimpered as Angel walked away. She prayed Buffy had something good.  
* * *   
"Are you ready pet?" Spike asked, looking at Buffy.  
Buffy tugged at the dress she was wearing.  
"Yes," she said.  
"The minions will love you," Spike said reassuringly.  
"You remember all the dance steps?" Buffy said.  
Spike nodded. He pulled the long black coat on. He did it up. It went right down to the floor, concealing his costume. Buffy pulled on an identical coat and they walked to the factory.  
* * *   
"Here you are," Angel said smiling. Buffy ignored him, scanning the crowd of minions for Willow. She spotted her friend tied up at the front of the crowd. Willow stared at her.  
"Your stage is that pile of boxes," Angel said. He frowned "What's with the coats?"  
"Concealing our costumes," Spike said.  
Angel nodded and went to sit next to Willow. He put an arm round her and began to fiddle with her hair. Buffy scowled and walked on stage as Spike set the music up. He walked up on stage beside her.  
"You ready?" he muttered as Angel gestured for silence.  
Buffy nodded and Spike pressed the remote control. A drum beat rolled out followed by a voice. Buffy saw Angel frown.  
"This is the Boss," the voice said "And I'm sick of waiting. I want Pikachu and this time don't screw it up!"  
The familiar drum beat started along with the background voices. Buffy and Spike stood completely still until it came time for their lines.  
"We'll be the richest rogues of all time," Spike sang.  
"Creators of a grand design," Buffy said. The two began to dance, swaying to and fro and tapping their feet to the music. Buffy discreetly began to unbutton her coat.  
"I'll be the king!" Spike sang.  
"I'll be the queen," Buffy said, making her voice sound more girly.  
"I'll be the joker," the CD said "Of crime."  
The background voices did their part and then they began the next bit.  
"Prepare for trouble!" Buffy ordered, stepping forward.  
"Make it double," Spike said in his sexiest voice.  
"To protect the world from devastation!" Buffy said, doing a sideways step forwards.  
"To untie all peoples within our nation," Spike said, imitating her move.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Buffy sang.  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Spike said.  
"Jessy!" Buffy sang, doing another sideways step.  
"James," Spike drawled, once again doing the same thing so they were leaning back to back.  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Buffy said.  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Spike shouted. The two of them twirled away from each other, dropping their coats. Willow gasped. Her friend was wearing a tight, short red leather dress and long black boots. Spike was wearing his usual black leather pants and a light blue T-shirt with an R on the front. As the chorus started he and Buffy began dancing, Buffy rubbing herself all over Spike as the song went on. Spike glanced at Angel. Angel's face was white with rage, his teeth clenched. The minions were cheering and clapping. Spike smirked and slipped an arm round Buffy's waist.  
"We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong. For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon," he sang, rubbing his hips against Buffy's.  
"I'm so gorgeous," Buffy sang, darting away and putting a hand to her hair.  
"I'm always the man," Spike said, putting a hand to his chest.  
"You're just the players in my master plan," the CD announced.  
Buffy grinned to herself as she saw Angel's face.  
"Team Rocket's rockin," she and Spike sang together "Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble. Troubles gonna follow you. We're gonna capture Pikachu."  
The minions were going wild as she and Spike rocked together.  
"We're always gonna try it,  
No one can deny it,  
We can cause a riot in Sunday School.  
We'll have you believing,  
Truth can be deceiving,  
Do unto others is our golden rule!"  
Spike gave an evil giggle.  
"This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself," Buffy said.  
"Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessy," Spike replied, smiling at her.  
"Prepare for trouble!" they both sang.  
The chorus had come round again and they kept dancing and singing. They prepared for the grand finish.  
"Team rocket's rockin!" they both sang as Spike swirled Buffy into his arms and kissed her. When drew back they shouted the last line together.  
"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
The minions cheered and the two bowed. Angel stood up. He threw Willow at Buffy.  
"You have five minutes," he spat "Get out."  
"Bye James," Buffy called, undoing Willow's ropes.  
"Bye Jessy," Spike called back, still smirking. He put the CD in it's box and threw it to her.  
Buffy and Willow ran out.  
"That was incredible," Willow whispered when they reached Buffy's house.  
"It was fun," Buffy admitted "There's just one problem."  
"What?" Willow asked.  
Buffy sighed and put the CD on track nine.  
"What am I going to get my cousin now?"  
The End.  
  



	3. Together Forever

Together Forever.  
Second in the Pokémon music series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer = Everything belongs to Joss and Pikachu/Jigglypuff Music (hey, I have no idea who actually owns Pokémon, I just read the box so I could say who it might belong to!)  
Setting - A little after 'Prepare for Trouble!'.  
  
Buffy scowled. She couldn't believe it.  
"It's not fair," she complained "You two don't have to be in the talent show this year. Why do I have to be in it?"  
"Because Principal Snyder says you do," Willow said.  
"Well, can't you guys volunteer? I'll be in this all by myself!" Buffy said.  
"Buffy, you're the most wonderful person in the world but absolutely not, no way," Xander said flatly.  
"Will?" Buffy said hopefully.  
The look on Willow's face quite clearly stated that Willow wouldn't be caught dead on the stage.  
"Then what do I do?" Buffy asked "What can you do all by yourself?"  
As she said this, they walked into the library.  
"What's that?" Giles asked.  
Buffy told him.  
"Oh," Giles said.  
Buffy slumped down.  
"I know!" Willow shouted suddenly "Why don't you do your Team Rocket dance?"  
"What?" Xander asked.  
"Well, that time I was captured by Angel, Buffy got me out by doing this dance with Spike to please Angel and it was cool," Willow said.  
"You did a dance with Spike?" Giles said.  
Buffy winced. She'd omitted the details about the bargain with Angel and the dance with Spike.  
"Well, yes." As Giles gave her a look, Buffy defended herself "Well, I had to get Willow out and Angel said he'd let her go if Spike and I did a dance!"  
Xander snickered.  
"That must have been interesting," he said.  
"Anyway," Buffy said "I can't do that dance. I need Spike."  
"Well, you could ask Spike," Willow suggested.  
"We're mortal enemies Will," Buffy said "I doubt Spike would agree to being in the talent show with me."  
* * *   
"So remind me again why I'm doing this?" Buffy whispered, hoisting herself on tiptoe to peer in at the factory window. "Because otherwise you look a fool in front of Principal Snyder and all those parents," Willow whispered back "Can you see him?"  
"No..... tons of minions but no Spike, Drusilla or Angel. Oh wait, there's Angel. He's...EW!" Buffy dropped quickly "Yuck, that's totally disgusting!"  
"What?" Willow asked, looking in. She winced "Oh, he's doing dominance rituals. I've read about them."  
"So that's what dominance rituals are like," Buffy muttered "Spike mentioned them but I didn't ask."  
"Where is Spike?" Willow asked.  
"Maybe he's on the hunt?" Buffy suggested.  
"Or maybe he and Drusilla are making out someplace," Willow suggested.  
"Or maybe he's standing right behind you," Spike suggested.  
The girls jumped and whipped round. Spike grinned.  
"Very sloppy Slayer," he said.  
"Spike. Hi," Buffy said.  
There was a pause.  
"Buffy wants to ask if you'll be in the talent show with her," Willow blurted after the pause showed no sign of ending.  
"Willow!" Buffy yelped.  
"What?" Spike said looking confused.  
"I...Willow thought it would be good if you and I did our Team Rocket song for the talent show," Buffy said, blushing.  
"Is it long enough?" Spike asked bluntly.  
"You mean you agree?" Buffy squeaked.  
"Angel still hasn't got over that song," Spike said with a smirk "I might as well rub in my glory. Minions often go to the talent show and kill the people in the back rows."  
"That possibly comes as a relief," Buffy muttered.  
She took Spike back to her house and they began practising again.  
"It needs toning down," Buffy said "I'm not going to drool all over you in front of Snyder."  
"And to help with the not long enough problem," Spike said "We can do the next song too."  
"What's the song?" Buffy asked.  
"Together Forever," Spike said.   
Buffy grinned.  
* * *   
On the evening of the talent show, Buffy met Spike at the school.  
"This is going to be amusing," Spike said "Guess who announced he was going to the talent show tonight?"  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
"None other," Spike said.  
Buffy frowned. She quickly warned the others before going backstage with Spike. Most of the other girls eyed her with envy. Spike smirked happily.  
"Stop smirking," Buffy muttered "You remember all the steps?"  
Spike nodded.  
"Stop worrying Slayer," he whispered "We'll do great."  
Buffy hoped he was right. She knew she had not been wonderful in the last talent show and she didn't fancy making a fool of herself again, especially not in front of Angel.  
* * *  
Angel sighed. The talent show was only half way though and Angel was already bored stupid.  
"This lot are useless," he muttered.  
Just as Angel was considerimng eating a lady in a silly hat in front of him and leaving, the bloke hosting the show came on.  
"And now, Buffy Summers and Spike Marsters will sing and dance for you," he said.  
Angel froze. There was no doubt what was going to happen next.  
No, no, no, no, No, NO, NO! he inwardly raged as Spike and Buffy began the Team Rocket song.  
He raged all thought the song until when it was nearing it's end, he couldn't take any more. He hurtled up the aisle and sprang onto the stage.  
Buffy almost had a heart attack when Angel leapt onto the stage. For a moment, she and Spike froze. Then Spike moved quickly. He grabbed Angel and twirled him round as the song ended. There was a pause and then the opening chords of Together Forever started.  
"You jump on the stage," he muttered "You get to join in, peaches."  
Angel froze. Buffy and Spike began to dance, incorporating Angel.  
"You've been such a good friend," Buffy and Spike sang. Since this song wasn't a parter, they'd agreed to sing in together. Then Spike gestured and Buffy realised what Spike wanted to do. Smiling, she fell silent, letting Spike sing the lines.  
"I've known you since I don't know when," Spike continued "We've got lots of friends. But they come and go."  
Angel was turned crimson as Spike twirled him round. The audience was looking slightly confused Buffy noticed but she was having too much fun to care.  
"Even though we've never said it, there's something that the two of us both know," Spike sang, struck by the truth in the song he was singing to Angel.  
"Together forever, no matter how long. From now, until the end of time. We'll be together and you can be sure. That forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay. Together and forever more."  
Angel glared at Spike. He felt stupid. He could hear the minions laughing at the back of the crowd and spotted the Slayer's friends snickering as well.  
"You could smile," Buffy hissed as she danced round. It was hard to improvise but Buffy was doing a reasonable job of it. Angel scowled harder as Spike began the next verse.  
"Always gone that extra mile. Depended on you all the while. Even in the good and bad times. You will see. From now until our journeys end. You know you can always count on me!" Spike began the chorus again. Angel noted the sincerity in Spike's eyes and wondered.  
"No matter where our destiny leads," Spike sang "I'll be there for you, always come though, and that you can believe!"  
There was an instrumental and Spike handed Angel over to Buffy so he could prepare for a spectacular ending.   
"Enjoying yourself, lover?" Buffy whispered.  
"I'll kill you," Angel muttered "I swear I'll kill you."  
Buffy handed him back to Spike. Bellow, Willow was amazed at how natural Buffy and Spike were making it look. It looked like Angel was meant to be in the dance all along.  
"Together forever," Spike sang "No matter how long. From now until the end of time. We'll be together and you can be sure, that forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay, together and forever more! Together forever!"  
At that point it split into two parts and Buffy was the backing. As the song ended, Angel grabbed Spike and pulled him into a rough kiss that sent gasps around the hall.  
"See you tonight," Angel whispered as the music finished. He jumped off the stage and ran off, leaving the room completely stunned. Buffy and Spike recovered their wits enough to bow before going off stage.  
"Dominance rituals tonight," Spike said.  
"Detention for me tomorrow," Buffy said "Snyder will go mad. He'll never stand for that!"  
"Still, we came off best," Spike said "Angel will never live that down!"  
Buffy was compelled to agree.  
The End.  
  



	4. Best Friends

My Best Friend.  
Third in the Pokémon Music series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer = Joss Whedon, whoever owns Pokémon.  
Setting - Buffy season 4 after Something Blue, Angel Season 1, after Hero.  
  
Angel sighed and looked round the bar. He didn't want to be there.   
'Doyle would have liked this place' he thought.  
He flinched slightly. Just thinking of Doyle was like a sharp, gnawing pain. He missed the half demon terribly. Every day he felt guilty for what had happened. He was withdrawing from Cordelia, didn't want to get her killed too. He'd been planning to send her away, stop her working for him. Only now of course...  
Trust Doyle to pass on his gift to Cordelia. Trust Cordelia to have a vision which involved sending him a bar which Doyle would have liked.  
"And now," some announcer said "It's karaoke time!"  
Angel felt a smirk tugging at his face despite his unhappiness about Doyle. He could never listen to karaoke without remembering Buffy and Spike's 'Team Rocket' dance.   
'Prepare for trouble.'  
He snickered slightly. The first time had been bad enough but then, that talent show....  
'Make it double!'  
He took another gulp of the drink he'd bought. He had been so mad at Spike. The platinum blonde vampire hadn't been able to sit down for a week afterwards. But every now and then, Spike would get a slight gleam in his eye and Angel knew he was thinking about that song. He didn't mind now. He even thought it was funny. One of his greatest secrets was that he had a Pokémon CD under his bed. Doyle had known though....  
He pushed the thought away and downed the rest of his drink, listening to some girl singing 'I Will Always Love You'. He bought another drink and looked round, wondering if there was a time limit on how long he had to wait before going home. He had always hated 'I Will Always Love You'.  
"And now," the announcer said "Spike Marsters!" Angel's head snapped up. Spike was standing on the stage, a small grin on his face.  
"I've got a song to sing to my friend Angel tonight," he called out.  
Angel stared at him as the music started.  
"Till the end, I will be with you, we will go where our dreams come true," Spike sang "All the times that we have been though, you will always be my best friend."  
Angel sat there, his eyes wide as Spike continued.  
"Here we are - on a new adventure. Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness. We are set - for surprises, even battle! We're a team - no one better mess with us! If we stand as one, there's nothing to fear. We'll beat the darkness and we'll stay right here!"  
Spike caught Angel's eye and held it, still singing.  
"Time after time, that's how it will be, just you and me!" he said and then began the chorus again. People were following his eyes to Angel and were staring at him. Angel could feel himself blushing.  
"Good friends are those who stick together. In the sun and in the heavy weather. Smile after smile, that's how it will be, just you and me!"  
As Spike began the chorus again, he extended a hand and curled a finger to Angel. Angel glared at him and shook his head.  
"Go on mate!" someone said "He's calling you up!"  
"Remember when we first met?" Spike sang "We had such fun, oh I never will forget! Since then, the times are so good - we've always stuck together like best friends should..."  
Angel abruptly hurtled up onto the stage. Spike grabbed Angel's hand and grinned up at his sire. They kept singing as the song began to draw to a close. Then Angel noticed a glimmer in Spike's eye.  
"Want to join me peaches?" he breathed.  
Angel just knew what Spike wanted. He grinned.  
"I'm James," he said.  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
"How did I guess?" He signalled to a man who called something to someone else. The drum beats and the words that had filled Angel's dreams and nightmares for so long came on. Spike grinned at Angel. Angel rolled his eyes and grinned back.  
"We'll be the richest rogues of all time," he said.  
Spike sang his lines easily and Angel found the words coming to him quickly.  
"Prepare for trouble!" Spike called.  
"And make it double!" Angel said.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To untie all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessy!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
People were laughing and cheering as they performed the dance together.  
"We're Team Rocket and we fight for what wrong," Angel said with a smirk "For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon."  
"I'm so gorgeous," Spike said.  
"I'm always the man," Angel said.  
"I won't argue there," Spike whispered as the CD did its part. Angel grinned at him as they kept singing.   
"Team Rocket's rocking!" they chorused together. Spike grabbed Angel and spun him round.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled together.  
The room went into thunderous applause as the two vampires grinned at each other. Spike turned and bowed modestly to the audience and then led Angel off the stage.  
"Where on Earth did you come from?" Angel demanded.  
"Sunnydale," Spike said brightly.  
"Thank you," Angel said "That's so enlightening. What are you doing here?"  
"Singing," Spike said.  
"Spike!" Angel said.  
Spike tucked his arm though Angel's.  
"Well, Cordelia phoned and said you were all upset over Doyle's death and your Slutty..."  
"Buffy."  
"Whatever. Anyway, she said I had to come down here on pain of death and cheer you up."  
"Buffy said that?" Angel said.  
"Well, Red talked her into it. Apparently, she found this book which had us in it and it mentioned how close we were and so she omitted some of the details and said we were really good friends."  
"So Willow knows about us?" Angel said.  
"In the cleanest possible way, yes," Spike said brightly.  
"Oh God," Angel said shaking his head "Did Cordy really have a vision?"  
"Nope!" Spike said happily "Slutt - I mean Buff - phoned her and told her of her plan."  
Angel rolled his eyes.  
"But why did you agree?" Angel asked "You don't even like me."  
"Aren't you glad to see me sire?" Spike asked, grinning cheekily. Angel simply stared at him and Spike sighed.  
"Together forever, no matter how long," he said gloomily "You may have missed the symbolism in your seething rage but I didn't, sire."  
Angel grinned at him. Spike grinned back and then stuck his tongue out. Angel sighed.  
"Come on Jessy," he said "My best friend. If you're here, you have to help me. There's a vamp nest near here and I want your help to clear it." "Okay James," Spike replied "Let's go kick vampire butt then."  
Angel laughed.  
"One day, I'm going to make you dance to the actual theme music," he said "And I'll be mocking and laughing."  
"If you'll do it with me!" Spike said "I already know all the words to all the songs!".   
"Gotta catch 'em all!" Angel said, doing his best to sound like Ash. Spike laughed this time.  
"And I know them all too so there," Angel added.  
The two vampires walked off together. In the shadows, Cordelia and Buffy looked at each other.  
"He'll be fine," Cordelia said encouragingly. Buffy nodded.  
"Trust Spike to come up with that idea," Cordelia continued.  
"It's hard to be the chosen one," Buffy remarked "Vampires, demons and Pokémon. It's a difficult job."  
"Yeah. Want some coffee?" Cordelia asked.  
"Sure," Buffy said.  
The two girls walked off together, listening to the faint sound of someone humming My Best Friend in the distance.  
The End.  
  



	5. Pokémon

Pokémon!  
Fourth in the Pokémon Music series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer - Joss owns everything except the lyrics which belong to Pikachu/Jigglypuff music or some such person.  
Setting - In Season 5 Buffy, Season 2 Angel.  
  
"I'm bored!" Spike complained.  
"You've been bored for the last three hours," Buffy said, taking another gulp of beer.  
"Lets do something!" Spike said.  
"We are doing something," Angel said "We're sitting around getting drunk."  
"I'm not drunk," Buffy said calmly.  
"That's your fifth pint," Spike said "Plus about six shots of vodka."  
"Oh please," Buffy said with a sniff "No way have I drunk that much."  
"Three shots of vodka, three pints of beer and one shot of the weird stuff Spike brought," Willow said matter-of-factly.  
Everyone laughed. Angel smirked and took another gulp of his own pint. He had been very surprised when Buffy had invited him, Spike and Cordelia to her twentieth birthday party. Wesley had come down too to keep Giles company while Faith was looking after Angel's apartment for him. The party consisted of Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Riley, Tara, Cordelia, Spike and himself. So far they had played Pass the Parcel (Anya insisted that it was a ritual at birthday parties), Musical Chairs (another of Anya's choices. After this one, they'd forbidden Anya to make any more suggestions), throwing water bombs down at passers-by (Spike's idea. It had been good until Buffy had noticed that Spike was filling water bombs up with her holy water supply), Spin the Bottle (Riley had put a stop to the game when Buffy and Angel were supposed to kiss) and Bounce-on-Buffy's-bed-and- destroy-the-springs! (Spike's idea again and one that Buffy had put a stop quite quickly). Now they were sitting around, listening to music and drinking the alcohol that everyone had bought.  
"Can't we do something?" Spike said pleadingly.  
"Like what?" Willow asked, struggling with a bottle of vodka that was refusing to open. Angel helpfully opened it for her, took a gulp and handed it over.  
"We could have an orgy!" Spike said promptly.  
"No," everyone said.  
"Truth or Dare then!" Spike said.   
The entire room cheered and got in a circle.  
"Spike thought of the game, he goes first," Buffy said.  
"Okay," Spike said "Buffy."  
"Truth," Buffy said.  
"Who was the best kisser out of everyone you've ever kissed?" Spike said promptly.  
"That's personal!" Buffy squealed.  
"Hey, I'm starting off lightly!" Spike protested.  
"Okay," Buffy said "I'd have to say it was...."  
"Got to tell the truth!" Spike said.  
"You!" Buffy said.  
"HIM!" Angel and Riley both yelled "No way!"  
Spike cheered.  
"I'm better than Angel, I'm better than Angel!" he chanted.  
"You are not!" Angel said, hitting Spike over the back of the head "Buffy's had to much to drink!"  
"I have not!" Buffy said "Anyway, it's my turn."  
About an hour later, the group was in hysterics. Several strange truths had been discovered. Apparently, the strangest place Xander had ever done it in was in a treehouse in a strangers garden (he wasn't saying who he'd had sex with though) and Riley's strangest crush had been on Professor Walsh! The dares had been even better with several really outrageous ones thanks to the drunken vampires (Willow was refusing to speak to Spike after he'd made Tara go and dance naked in the graveyard). The result of this was that Tara had nearly got arrested and they had had to run back to Buffy's dorm. In their 'slightly' inebriated state, the group had found this very funny. Tara had then asked Cordelia is she'd ever fancied a woman. Cordelia had said she had but wasn't saying who.  
"Come on, please Cordy?" Spike said hopefully "Pretty please?"  
"Shut up Spike, it's Cordy's turn," Buffy ordered.  
"Angel," Cordelia said instantly. "Dare," Angel said.  
Cordelia frowned for a moment and then she smiled. A truly evil smile. She began to whisper something in Buffy's ear. Buffy began to giggled.  
"You and Spike had to go into Willy's and dance to the Pokémon theme tune!" Cordelia said.  
The entire room went into hysterics again. Angel and Spike shared horrified looks.  
"Oh come on," Spike said hopefully "You wouldn't!"  
"We would!" Buffy and Cordelia said at the same time.  
"But we don't know the words!" Spike said "And anyway, it's not my turn!".  
"Yes you do!" Buffy said.  
"We heard you saying!" Cordelia said "Last year. You both boasted that you had memorised the whole CD!"  
"And there's no rule that says we can't dare two people!" Buffy said.  
Angel groaned.  
* * *   
About five minutes later, the group were standing in Willy's Bar.  
"He won't let us up on the stage," Angel said.  
Cordelia had gone off somewhere. She returned suddenly.  
"He said yes!" she said "Go on, off you go!"  
"He must be bonkers!" Spike said.  
"Nah," Buffy said "We reckon that Willy just wants to get his own back on you for when you've been nasty! Anyway everyone here is drunk so no one will care."  
"We'll be watching," Cordelia said happily "And mocking. And laughing!"  
Spike and Angel huddled miserably at the edge of the stage as Buffy went up to announce them.  
"What if there are vampires and demons here?" Spike whispered.  
Angel had thought of that and groaned again.  
"Ladies and gentlemen and any demons that may be here!" Buffy called out "I have to announce the two greatest singers of all time. And they are here, from all the way from LA, tonight to sing exclusively for you! Please give a warm welcome to Spike and Angel!"  
As the two got up onto the stage, they could already here some vampires beginning to laugh.  
"You can do the first verse and I'll do the second," Angel whispered "We'll both do the chorus."  
"Bastard," Spike muttered "I get the awful one! All right."  
"You say Pokémon, I say the actual words," Angel said. Spike gave him a killer glare.  
The music began.  
"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was," Spike sang gloomily "To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause."  
The vampires in the room were already in hysteria. So was the Scooby Gang.  
Spike continued alone until the chorus where Angel joined in.  
"Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all!" Spike said and kept repeating the word 'Pokémon' it while Angel sang "It's you and me! I know it's my destiny! (Pokémon!) Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend."  
"Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all," Spike said again "A heart so true," Angel sang "Our courage will pull us though. You teach me and I'll teach you! Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!"  
He then went onto the second verse, deciding that Cordelia was getting a wage cut when they got home.  
"Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. I will battle every day, to claim my rightful place. Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team. Arm in arm, we'll win the fight, it's always been our dream!"  
They began the chorus again. The bar was still laughing hysterically although he noticed that the Scoobies were looking thoughtful (well, as thoughtful as you can look when you're drunk and laughing yourself silly at your friends making fools of themselves.)  
Angel and Spike reached the last chorus. They put there all into it, yelling at the tops of their voices.   
"POKÉMON!" they shouted at the end. The room applauded as they threw themselves of the stage. They followed the still laughing Scoobies out.  
"It's not at all funny," Spike sulked "We looked proper fools."  
"Aw, never mind," Buffy said "At least it had meaning."  
Angel frowned.  
"Well it's kind of true except for the Pokémon part," Willow explained "I mean, you two are defending the world. And you are teaching each other stuff. And there probably isn't a better team and you are sort of arm in arm especially if that book was right...."  
"Enough already," Spike said. "So what you're saying," Angel said "Is that the Pokémon CD is a portent of me and Spike?"  
"No, that's not what she's saying," Cordelia said, looking confused.  
"Yes she is," Angel protested "because all the songs have meaning. The Team Rocket one - well that's obvious. Together Forever - obvious again. My Best Friend - um, duh. The Pokémon theme tune - well, I suppose she's right."  
"And other ones," Buffy said happily. "No," Spike said firmly "We haven't sung those yet. They mean nothing until they're sung."  
"And we shall never ever sing them!" Angel said.  
"Pokémon and vampires," Buffy said thoughtfully "Who'd have thought it?"  
"Not me, that's for sure," Angel said.  
At that moment his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, trying to remember how to turn it on. He eventually hit the right button.  
"Hello, Angel speaking," he said.  
"Hi," Faith's voice said "This may sound a really weird question but why is there a Pokémon CD under your bed? And even more importantly, how important was it to you?"  
"That's none of your business," Angel said "And according to Willow, it's apparently vitally important to me and Spike. Why?"  
"Well it kind of broke," Faith said "You see there was this guy and he was really cute and my apartment isn't very nice and his mother was staying at his and so I figured, hey, Angel probably wouldn't mind if I...."  
"Faith," Angel interrupted.  
"Yes?"  
"Go and get the guy out, wash and change the sheets and then note down that you and Cordy are having your wages cut."  
"Okay," Faith said meekly.  
Angel sighed and rang off.  
"Can we have an orgy now?" Spike asked.  
"Only if we can play the Pokémon CD," Buffy said.  
This time, even Angel and Spike laughed as they headed back to Buffy and Willow's dorm room.  
The End.  
  



	6. The time has come

The Time Has Come  
Fifth in the Pokémon Music series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer - Joss and Pikachu/Jigglypuff as usual.  
Setting - Season 5 Buffy/Season 2 Angel.  
  
"Angel, can you lend me ten dollars?"  
Angel groaned and glared at Faith who was smiling sheepishly.  
"Faith, what do you spend all your money on?" Angel asked "It's not like you go anywhere."  
"I go to clubs!" Faith protested.  
"Once in a blue moon," Angel said, wondering vaguely what a blue moon was.  
"And I shop on the Internet," Faith said guiltily.  
Angel sighed "We should never have bought you that computer. Between you and Spike borrowing, it's a wonder I have any money left!"  
He reached into a pocket and let out a howl of rage that caused Faith to wince.   
(Angel's next door neighbour winced too and hoped he never ran into his neighbours dog).  
"Spike's stolen my wallet again!" Angel shrieked "I'll kill him! I'll stake him myself!"  
"Is that a 'no' on the ten dollars thing then?" Faith asked.  
Angel's game face came on and he began to advance on her menacingly.  
"Um, never mind," Faith said thoughtfully "I'll just ask Cordy instead."  
* * * *   
When Spike arrived back, he found Angel waiting, brandishing a very large baseball bat.  
"Hiya Peaches?" Spike offered slightly nervously.  
Angel began tapping the baseball bat menacingly.  
"What's up?" Spike asked.  
"My wallet," Angel said darkly.  
"I haven't got your wallet," Spike protested "It's probably in your other pants."  
"That's the explanation you used last time and the time before that. It's always been in your pants," Angel said.  
Spike winked.  
"Well feel free to strip search me if you like...." he began but got broken off when Angel hit him with the baseball bat "OW! Seriously Angel, I haven't got your wallet!"  
Angel lowered the bat "Really?"  
"Really," Spike said.  
Angel put the bat down.  
"Spike, I'm so..."  
"Some really big guy stole it in the pub," Spike said.  
He decided that retreat was the better part of valour when Angel began making little popping sounds of rage.  
* * * *   
Angel refused to speak to Spike. Spike tried everything short of offering to pay the money back but Angel wouldn't listen.   
"Come on Angel!" Spike said one day finally "Aren't we ever going to make up?"  
"No," Angel said flatly.  
"Why?" Spike said grumpily.  
"Because you betrayed me!" Angel yelled.  
"Huh?" Spike said, startled by the venom in Angel's voice.  
"You stole my wallet!" Angel shouted "I would have willingly lent you the money if you'd asked! But, oh no, you had to steal it and then let my stolen wallet get stolen by somebody else!"  
"That wasn't my fault..." Spike began but Angel just carried on.  
"If that's how our relationship is going to work Spike, then maybe you should just leave!"   
"Maybe I should!" Spike shouted back, getting angry.  
"Fine!" Angel screamed "As far as I'm concerned, I never want to see your horrible platinum blonde head again!"  
"Fine!" Spike yelled back "Who'd want to hang about with you anyway? Mr 'Oh, I'm so unhappy, I was so evil, I must brood to show proper guilt!' Mr 'You can't listen to the Sex Pistols because they're rubbish' I'd have more fun in a mortuary!"  
"Fine!" Angel yelled again.  
"Fine!" Spike shouted.   
He turned and stormed out. Angel stood there shaking for a few moments and then sat down, feeling miserable.  
* * * *  
"Why am I here?" Angel asked.  
"Because we haven't had a nice, fun, 'no-death' night for ages," Faith said calmly.  
"This is from the girl who used to get horny from a good slay," Angel said grumpily.  
"Someone's in a temper," Faith said, pulling her baseball cap lower in case anyone recognised her.  
"You might cheer up a little," Wesley said "I am paying for this, you could at least look grateful!"  
Angel didn't want to cheer up. He was still angry at Spike. Angry and something else which he couldn't quite pin-point. There was another feeling underneath the anger but Angel didn't want to find out what.  
"I thought you'd have fun," Wesley said "It is a karaoke bar after all, I thought that would...."  
"I hate karaoke," Angel said flatly.  
"Spike called," Cordelia said suddenly "He says he's found a place and he'll be coming for his stuff soon."  
Angel downed his drink in one gulp and ordered another. Faith, Wesley and Cordelia exchanged looks that were a mixture of exasperation and sympathy.  
"I might go and sing," Cordelia said.  
"Please don't," Angel said "I'd hate to think we'd ruined someone's trade."  
"Hey!" Cordelia protested.  
Angel gulped down his next drink and ordered yet another.  
"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," Wesley muttered "If you two could hardly drink anything, I'd be so grateful, especially as it looks like Angel might drink half the pub..."  
"Look!" Faith said, pointing to the stage.  
Spike had walked up on it. He was looking thin and small. He spoke to the man and then walked into the centre of the stage. Angel was stubbornly not looking.  
"If this is 'Team Rocket' then I'm off!" he said to the others.  
"There's only one of him," Faith said.  
"Um, I'm singing for my Angel," Spike said into the microphone "It's for both now and the for days long gone."   
Angel abruptly turned and looked. For days long gone? That sounded odd.  
Spike began to sing.  
"I close my eyes, and I can see, the day we met. Just one moment and I knew. You're my best friend, do anything for you. We've come so far and done so much and I feel like we've always been together. Right by my side, though thick and thin. You're the part of my life I'll always remember."  
Faith risked a glance at Angel. He was sitting, watching Spike, quite spellbound.  
"The time has come," Spike sang "It's for the best, I know it. Who could've guessed that you and I? Somehow someday, would have to say goodbye."  
Angel swallowed. Suddenly, emotions that he had kept long hidden were bubbling up inside him.  
"You've helped me find, the strength inside," Spike continued "And the courage. To make my dreams come true. How will I find another friend like you? Two of a kind, that's what we are. And it seemed, like we were always winning. But as our team, is torn apart, I wish we could go back to the beginning. The time has come. It's for the best, I know it. Who could have guessed that you and I? Somehow, some way, we have to say goodbye."  
Faith took another look at Angel. A tear was trembling at the corner of his eye.  
"Somehow today, we have to say goodbye," Spike finished.  
The room applauded.  
"Goodbye Angel," Spike said into the microphone, quite softly so most people missed it. He then walked off the stage and left the bar. Angel sat quite still for a moment and then leapt up and ran after him.  
"Spike, wait!"  
Spike turned.  
"Don't go!" Angel said "Please. I'm so sorry. Please don't say goodbye."  
"No," Spike said "Angel, you were right. I can't stay with you, it's twisted."  
"No it isn't!" Angel said "We can make it work only please come back!"  
Spike looked at him.  
"I'm sorry...about everything," Angel said wretchedly "You're my best friend Spike. Together Forever remember? We're Jessy and James!"  
Spike went over and hugged Angel tightly.   
"I'm James," he whispered into Angel's chest.  
"You are so Jessy," Angel whispered back.  
For a few moments, the two vampires just stood there, clinging onto each other.  
"Oh look. Puffs!"  
Angel and Spike turned. There was a crowd of teenagers across the street calling obscenities. Angel looked at Spike.  
"What do you think? Big grin?"  
"Big grin," Spike agreed.  
The two vampires turned to face the teenagers with game faces on, snarling, teeth exposed. The teenagers screamed and scattered with two angry vampires on their heels.  
"Well this worked out fine," Faith remarked from the shadows.  
"I wonder how long it will take them to notice that another Pokémon song fitted them?" Cordelia wondered.  
A faint roar of 'Oh, nooooooooooooo!" echoed in the distance.  
"About two minutes," Cordelia said, answering her own question.  
"Come on. Lets go and buy Angel some more blood," Wesley said with a sigh "He'll need it with Spike living there."  
"You have money?" Faith said.  
Wesley removed a wallet from his pocket.  
"Oh good. In that case...hey that's Angel's wallet!" Faith said.  
"Is it? Good grief, I never noticed," Wesley said innocently.  
The End.  
  



	7. Everything changes

Everything Changes  
Sixth in the Pokémon Music Series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer - None of it's mine, lets just leave it at that.  
Setting - Season 5 Buffy/Season 2 Angel.  
  
"Angel?" Spike said "You're out of Weetabix again."  
Angel groaned and pulled a sheet over his head.  
"Angel?"  
"Go away," Angel ordered "Go away and leave me to sleep in peace."  
Spike looked at the sheet.  
"It's my turn in the bed," he announced.  
Angel shot upright "It so is not!"  
"You've had it for a week!" Spike protested.  
"I have not!" Angel yelped "It's my turn on the bed!"  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
The two vampires glared at each other. Spike stamped his foot.  
"I want the bed!" he said petulantly.  
Angel began to laugh. He collapsed onto the bed still laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Spike demanded. "You," Angel said with a sigh "You, my childe. I'll sleep on the sofa."  
He walked out. Spike got onto the bed, grinning.  
That hasn't failed to work yet he thought triumphantly.  
He was surprised by a slight wave of guilt. It was Angel's bed after all and it was nice of Angel to let him stay....  
No! he told himself You're thinking like nancy boy in there!  
He couldn't sleep though. He kept thinking. What was the matter with him? Ever since Buffy had sent him up to cheer Angel up because of Doyle, Spike had changed. He was helping Angel, Angel for God's sake, his poofy souled sire who he hated.  
Only did he hate him? He'd been very unhappy at the idea of moving out and they referred to each other as best friends. Together forever.  
Spike banged his head against the wall with a cross growl and tried to go to sleep.  
* * *  
After a couple of days, Angel noticed Spike was in an odd mood. He wasn't even listening to the Sex Pistols anymore (although this might have had more to do with the CD shaped pile of parcels he'd seen Cordelia sneakily putting into the buildings incinerator) and was sitting around frowning.  
"Spike, what's up?" Angel asked.  
Spike made a strange grunting noise.  
"Come on. Tell me," Angel said.  
Spike grunted louder.  
(Next door, Angel's next door neighbour groaned. Now that crazy guy had bought a pig to join his snarling, growling dog!)  
"Come on," Angel said, feeling puzzled "You can tell me Jessy. Best friends. What's up?"  
"That!" Spike yelled.  
Angel took a nervous step backwards "Huh?"  
"We're not friends!" Spike yelled "We hate each other remember? Okay, we liked each other years ago but that's long past! We've hated each other for years!" "Spike, things change..." Angel began.  
"No!" Spike cried "Demons don't! I hate you! We aren't best friends! Why should things change?"  
Angel stood speechless as Spike continued ranting and raving.  
"I mean, sure, when I was William, I liked you. We were best friends, together forever, arm in arm, Jessy and James. But I'm Spike! I'm not William! I hate you! You have a soul!"  
"Don't you like me at all?" Angel asked faintly.  
"I don't know," Spike practically howled "It's all different and it isn't easy!"  
He turned and ran off, locking himself in the bathroom. Angel stared after him, his feelings all mixed up.  
"Things change," he whispered again.  
A thought began to buzz round his mind.  
On the other side of the wall, Angel's neighbour phoned a supply store and ordered a pair of ear plugs. The newly weds were fighting again.  
* * * *  
"Why have you dragged me out here?" Spike asked "Even more importantly, what are you doing in LA?"  
Buffy smiled at him.  
"Seeing how you lot are," she said.  
"In a karaoke bar?" Spike said.  
Buffy said nothing. She was looking at the stage.  
"Oh no Slayer," Spike groaned "I'm outta here!"  
He turned to go and found himself facing Riley and Xander blocking the door, Riley wielding a formidable looking axe. He looked for the back door and spotted it guarded by Wesley and Faith, Faith absentmindedly examining a large hammer.  
"You bitch Slayer," he said grumpily, turning to the stage.  
Angel was standing there. He smiled sheepishly around. A couple of people were cheering him, recognising him from times past.  
"I'm here to sing for Spike," he said into the microphone "To give him a lesson on life."  
Spike sat down and stared closely at his sire as Angel began to sing.  
"Your heart's beating around the clock. Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop. Evolution is takin' place. The world is spinning and changing every day. Anything you think of with a name. There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same. Everything changes, changes. Things are changing constantly. Everything changes, changes. It's evolutionary. Everything changes, changes, Changing all the time, playing with your mind, modified or rearranged. Everything has got to change."  
Buffy sneaked a look at Spike. He was staring at Angel looking like a fog was clearing from his mind.  
"You take a chance, you throw the dice. You risk it all, it's just a part of life. You hold on tight to what you know. You can't hold back, you've got to let it go. Every little step that you embrace. One road ends, another begins and takes you to a better place."  
Angel began the chorus again. He smiled gently at Buffy and Spike.   
He's right Spike thought.  
"See?" Buffy said softly.  
"My poofy boy sire, Jessy is right," Spike said.  
"He's James," Buffy said.  
Spike turned and glared murderously at her. Buffy grinned at him.  
"Everything you think with a name," Angel sang "There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same."  
Spike grinned happily as Angel completed his song. The room broke into applause.  
"Do the Team Rocket song now!" someone yelled.  
Angel laughed and jumped off the stage. He walked over to Spike. "Understand now?" he asked.  
"Everything changes," Spike said dryly "Yes, I get it, best friend, together forever, arm in arm, Jessy."  
"I'm James!" Angel said.  
Spike tucked his arm through Angel's and the two walked out together. The Scobies went over to Buffy.  
"That worked," Faith said.  
"I have a question though," Xander said.  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
"Which one is James?" Xander asked.  
There was a thoughtful pause.  
"You know what?" Buffy said "I don't think they are Jessy and James. I think they're Jessy and Meowth!"  
"So does that make Drusilla James?" Faith asked.  
Everyone groaned.  
* * * *  
"Damn it!"   
Spike turned to look at Angel. Angel had hit himself with his fist.  
"Pokémon again!" Angel wailed "Another fitting Pokémon song! And I swore I'd never sing another Pokémon song!"  
"You know what's really freaky?" Spike said.  
"What?" Angel asked.  
"Half of these fit in for our past too," Spike said.  
Angel frowned.  
"You're right," he said "Team Rocket, Together Forever, Best Friend..."  
"And then after you left, Everything Changes and The Time has Come for me," Spike pointed out.  
"And Pokémon theme before I met you," Angel said "Well, sort of. I wanted to be the best vampire and train lots of little vampires. And then I got you and I had this really good helper..."  
The two vampires looked at each other.  
"This is getting very strange indeed," Angel said thoughtfully.  
Spike was compelled to agree.  
The End.  
  



	8. Misty's song

Misty's Song.  
Seventh in the Pokémon Music Series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer - Not mine, Joss's and Pokémon peoples.  
Setting - Season 5 Buffy/Season 2 Angel.  
  
"Happy 'You were sired today' day Angel!"  
Angel nearly fell down the stairs as everyone yelled.  
"I'm going to kill you Spike!" he yelled down the stairs.  
"You're welcome Angel! My present's on the desk!"  
Angel rolled his eyes and turned back to the others. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles were there as well as Wesley, Cordelia and Faith.  
"Spike's only doing this because he wants a present on the day he was sired you know," he said.  
"Oh, don't be such a grump!" Faith said happily. She leaned forward and popped a brightly coloured party hat on his head. Angel groaned again as Spike emerged.  
"Open the presents, open the presents!" he said excitedly.  
"You are such a child," Angel said, picking up Spike's present.  
"Well, you're ancient," Spike said "What is it now, two hundred and forty six?"  
"Two hundred and forty five actually," Angel said, ripping the wrapper off Spike's present "Spike!"  
"Yes sire?" Spike said innocently as the rest of the room fell about laughing.  
"A six pack of condoms is not an appropriate present!" Angel moaned, putting his head in his hands.  
"Well if you don't want them...." Xander began but Buffy interrupted.  
"You need to open ours now!" she said.  
They led Angel into the other room where there was a gigantic box, wrapped up in red and gold paper.  
"We all clubbed together to afford it," Buffy said.  
Angel pulled off the wrappers and opened the box.   
"Neerggah!" he groaned.  
"What do you think?" Faith asked.  
"Its a karaoke machine!" Angel wailed.  
"Your welcome," Wesley said.  
"Has anyone bought me anything nice?" Angel asked.  
"No!" everyone chorused.  
The rest of the day was spent setting the karaoke machine up and then using it. Angel and Spike both refused to go anywhere near it but everyone else had a good time singing their favourite songs and drinking Angel's beer.  
"How are you lot getting home?" Angel asked eventually "You're all over the drink/drive limit."  
"Riley is going to pick us up," Buffy said "He didn't want to come to your party."  
"What do you see in him?" Spike asked "He's horrible!"  
"He is, isn't he?" Buffy said thoughtfully "Especially in bed. He always does this thing where he..."  
"That's quite enough of that!" Wesley said quickly "One, no one here wants to know about Riley's sex habits and two, you'll regret it in the morning."  
"I won't!" Buffy said "I'm dumping him after he's given us a lift home!"  
"Oh good grief," Wesley said "I'm going home!"  
"'Bye Wesley!" everyone yelled.  
Cordelia left next, saying that she needed her sleep, she had an audition in the morning. Then Riley arrived and somehow crammed the drunken group into his car. They drove away singing 'Two hundred million thousand purple and black bottles standing on a wall'. Angel made Riley promise to phone him and tell him where they got up to before getting bored. Faith left last, taking all the remainder of the alcohol with her. Angel staggered downstairs, filled a bath with icy water and dunked his head in it. It sobered him up slightly. He then began filling water bombs with it, deciding to throw them all at Kate next time he saw her. He was just carrying a batch out when he ran into Spike. Spike was drunker than everyone and smiled happily at Angel.  
"Naughty Angel," he said, waggling a finger "Angel's being a bad boy."  
"Am not!" Angel said, dropping all the water bombs so he could point at Spike. They burst, causing an impressive tidal wave of cold water all over Angel's feet. Spike giggled.  
"Should have given you ballet lessons for siring day," he said.  
"Hah," Angel said "Even worse present that condoms!"  
"Here's proper present," Spike said. He leaned foreword and kissed Angel gently on the lips.  
This sobered Angel up rapidly as Spike wrapped his arms round his shoulders and kissed harder. Angel found himself instinctively responding, pulling Spike closer. His brain suddenly took control again and he pushed Spike away. Spike slipped on the water and sat down with a thump. For a moment, the two vampires just started at each other. Then Angel fled into the bedroom, leaving Spike blinking owlishly on the floor.  
* * * *  
Angel woke up in the morning to the sound of the phone ringing. It cut though his aching head like a knife. He grabbed it.  
"Wurmmfugel?"  
He grimaced and shook his head.  
"I mean, hello?"  
"You sound how I feel," Riley said. He sounded angry.  
"When I said call me," Angel said "I meant preferably sometimes that's not.." he looked at the clock "Half past one. Oh."  
"They sang the entire song," Riley said "Except they did miss out all of the numbers with one and three in because those are the evil numbers. Then Xander got bored and said that some nasty soldier man threw a grenade at the wall and blew up the remainder of the purple and black bottles."  
"Oh," Angel said.  
"Buffy broke up with me," Riley said.  
"Oh," Angel said again "That's nice."  
Riley slammed the phone down. Angel staggered out of bed (wondering what he'd done wrong) and went to find some aspirin. Spike was already there, swallowing down a handful.  
"You'll be sick," Angel muttered, not meeting Spike's eye.  
"I'll live," Spike said. He didn't look at Angel either.  
Angel took the paracetamol and gulped down a handful of his own, carefully avoiding Spike's eyes all the time.  
"Can't you even look at me?" Spike asked sadly.  
"We'd better get dressed," Angel said harshly "It's half past one."  
"Yeah," Spike said "Dressed."  
Angel went into his bedroom, closing the door. He leant against the wood and groaned under his breath.  
* * * *  
The rest of the day was mostly quiet. Spike finally discovered that Cordelia had incinerated his Sex Pistols CDs and shouted until Faith began trying to force-feed him a pillow. Angel avoided everyone, deliberately pretending to read some very long and complicated book. Eventually, Spike gave up trying to talk to him and began thinking instead.  
* * * *  
"Angel."  
Angel groaned. Someone was gently shaking him awake.  
"Angel, wake up." It was Cordelia.  
"What?" Angel mumbled sitting up.  
"You need to come upstairs," Cordelia said. She was smiling "Come on."  
Angel followed her upstairs. Cordelia led him into the room where the karaoke machine was. Angel peered though the window. The whole room was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars. Spike was fiddling with the karaoke machine. Behind him, Cordelia faded into the darkness as Angel listened as Spike started to sing.  
"Out here in the quiet of the night. Beneath the stars and moon. We both know we've got something on our minds. We won't admit. But it's true. You look at me. I look away. I want to tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start, I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that, I love you."  
Angel practically felt his jaw hit the floor. He searched Spike's face for signs of a 'this is all a great big joke' look but Spike looked deadly serious. He continued to sing.  
"I practise all the things that I could say. Line by line. Every word. I tell myself today could be the day. But every time. I lose my nerve. I look at you. You look away."  
He began the chorus again. Angel just stood, watching. His brain seemed to have forgotten how to form any words except 'Oh my God'.  
"Why?" Spike said "Why do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me. I try, but I can't pretend that I. Don't feel for you, the way I do. Can't you see?"  
He began the chorus again. Angel just stood there. He was trying to convince his legs to move again.  
"I love you," Spike sang softly to finish. He dropped his head. Angel couldn't help it. He opened the door.  
"Did you say something Misty?" he said softly, imitating Ash's voice again.  
From Spike's horrified reaction, it was finally proved to Angel without a shadow of a doubt that Spike had in fact been singing about him.  
"No!" Spike said "No, nothing! I didn't say anything! Really! I was just..."  
"Singing?" Angel suggested, walking over to his embarrassed childe. Spike mumbled something incoherent. Angel grinned. He pulled Spike into a tight embrace. Spike snuggled up happily. For a while, neither of them said anything.  
"Pokémon again," Angel said suddenly, thinking of it.  
"Oh, ye Gods," Spike said "Lets think about that tomorrow please!"  
"That sounds good," Angel remarked "And speaking of Pokémon..."  
He programmed the machine. The very familiar chords played out.  
"I'm James," both the vampires said at the same time.  
* * * *  
Angel was in the middle of a peaceful if rather strange dream about ducks flying to the moon singing 'We're Team Ducket' when he was woken up by someone bouncing on his chest.  
"Angel, Angel, Angel!" Spike chanted, still leaping up and down "Up, up, up!"  
"Sod off Spike before I kill you," Angel said. "You won't kill me, you love me!" Spike said.  
"I hate you," Angel said, trying to push the vampire off.  
"That's not what you said last night..." Spike said.  
Before Angel could think of a suitable reply (which didn't involve blow jobs) there was a violent crack, Angel's bed tipped violently, sending both vampires rolling off it.  
"Oops," Spike said, looking at the broken bed.  
Angel started yelling.  
(On the other side of the wall, Angel's next door neighbour groaned and ordered yet another pair of ear plugs).  
"What's going on here?"  
Angel broke off shouting at Spike to tell Cordelia (using very short, sharp words) to go away and mind her own business.  
"Hey!" Cordelia said, backing away "There's no need to yell at me. I only came down because I had a vision. Do you think I'd have invaded the love nest at other times?  
She frowned suddenly.  
"Angel are you aware that your bed is broken?"  
"Yes," Angel growled.  
"Someone got some last night!" Faith yelled down the stairs.  
"Faith, really!" Wesley's voice said.  
"Oh come on, like you didn't know that those two were just desperate to get some bunny hopping action?"  
Angel let out a screech that could be heard three blocks away.  
"Bedlam!" he howled "It's bedlam! I live in a bloody madhouse!"  
"What's his deal?" Cordelia asked Spike.  
"No idea," Spike said innocently.  
The End.  
  



	9. Viridian City

Viridian City  
Eighth in the Pokémon Music Series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer - Believe it or not, nothing belongs to me.  
Setting - Angel Season 2/Buffy Season 5  
  
When Faith sidled into Angel's flat, wearing her best I-am-completely-innocent-of all-crimes-and-should-you-find-me-guilty-please-don't-hurt-me look, Angel knew it was going to be one of those days.  
"What is it Faith?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Faith said chirpily "Nothing. Just... you know that karaoke machine?"  
"Yes...," Angel said.  
"Was it extra, extra important to you?" Faith asked.  
"Quite yes. it meant I could make a fool of myself in private, rather than make a fool of myself in public," Angel said.  
"Oh," Faith said. She was sidling again, this time towards the door. "Faith?" Angel asked.  
"Well, it may, just may have broken," Faith said.  
"Broken?" Angel asked, his voice going to a whisper.  
"Well there was this guy and this girl - totally not me - and they were talking and then the guy wanted to do something the girl didn't want to do and so the girl sort of punched him and he fell into this karaoke machine," Faith said.  
"FAITH!" Angel roared. He rushed up the stairs, Faith nervously following.  
Angel stared at the karaoke machine in horror. It was obviously broken.  
"Where did this girl - so totally not you - go?" he asked, his voice quietly deadly.  
Faith looked at her boss considering. Angel's game face was trying to get on his face.  
"Away," she said, running very fast.  
* * * *  
Angel was still sitting next to the karaoke machine when Cordelia marched in.  
"It's only a karaoke machine," she said.  
"He's more than that!" Angel said "He had a personality!"  
"Like never playing anything that was even remotely good?" Cordelia said "And what's with the he? It's a machine."  
"He's not a machine," Angel said "His name was Bertram."  
"Bertram?"  
"Spike named him. He was drunk," Angel said defensively.  
Cordelia groaned.  
"Yeah. Whatever. Listen Angel, Faith is now hiding in my apartment. You are sitting, crying over a machine. Now stop it!"  
"He was a friend," Angel said "He stopped me looking silly in front of strangers."  
Cordelia snorted.  
"That's what you think. Wesley's been filming you two singing and selling them off as humorous musical videos," she said.  
Angel looked up, looking horrified.  
"Kidding," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes.  
Angel sighed and looked down again.  
"I could call Spike," Cordelia suggested. "He had to have a holiday now," Angel said.  
"He's only in Sunnydale for a couple of days," Cordelia said "Buffy needed his help."  
"Yeah," Angel said flatly.  
Cordelia gave up and left.  
* * * *  
Angel's black mood continued over the next few days. Wesley sent 'Bertram' to a repair shop but Angel insisted that it would never be the same. Faith only dared show her face once and Angel threw large amounts of ice cubes at her (no one was sure why ice cubes but Angel seemed to have a large stock of them). Angel refused to cheer up and sat in the dark listening to the Pokémon CD.  
* * * *  
"Hi lover!"  
Angel jerked awake from another one of his strange dreams (this time he was dreaming about a large chimpanzee which was apparently seducing Asuka from Neon Genesis, Evangellion) by Spike's familiar voice.  
"Spike?" he mumbled.  
"Who else calls you lover Peaches?" Spike asked.  
"No one now," Angel said.  
Spike frowned.  
"What's up mate?" he asked "Cordy told me about Bertram but that's not the only thing bothering you."  
Angel shrugged.  
"I don't know," he admitted "I just feel gloomy."  
"Brooding?" Spike suggested.  
"No," Angel said.  
Spike shrugged.  
"Sorted out the trouble in Sunnyhell," he said brightly "It was all Riley's fault. He shagged this demon lady and she got pregnant and she got miffed when he declined fathership and summoned up her relations to smite revenge and she had a lot of relations."  
"How did Buffy take this?" Angel asked.  
"She wanted to kill him and so she got her new boyfriend to kick his ass," Spike said.  
"New boyfriend?" Angel said, his voice catching slightly. Spike didn't hear.  
"Yeah. He barely speaks English. He called Yelir or something and he is b-i-g," Spike said.  
"Huh," Angel said, picking at the bedsheets.  
"Yeah well, it won't last," Spike said "He's going back to Kalalumpa or wherever. So he's just a fling."  
"Yeah," Angel said flatly. He stood up "I need a drink."  
Spike stared after his sire, blinking owlishly as Angel walked into the kitchen.  
"Was it something I said?" he muttered.  
* * * *  
After a few days, Spike knew there was something wrong with his lover. Angel wasn't drinking the horrible coffee anymore (actually, Spike felt that there had to be something wrong with him to consider Angel not drinking horrible coffee was a warning sign that something was wrong with Angel!) and he wasn't talking much notice of anything around him. He was even ignoring Spike. He didn't seem to notice much when Faith returned to work.   
"What is going on?" he asked Angel one day.  
"Nothing," Angel said.  
"Angel," Spike said "Are you going to make me repeat the speech about Jessy and James and best friends and Pokémon? What's up?"  
"Life," Angel said.  
"Huh?" Spike said. "It goes on Spike," Angel said "It's passing me by. I can't do things, have no control. Buffy gets her new boyfriend, I get nothing." "Hey!" Spike squawked but Angel just continued. "I can't go out in the sun, can't do so many things that people take for granted. I can't Spike. I can't carry on like this! Nothing matters Spike, nothing I do matters! Everything just carries on!"  
Angel rushed out leaving Spike behind. Eventually, Spike managed to squeeze out a sentence.  
"One broken karaoke machine and he starts getting philosophical on me?"  
* * * * Angel wouldn't cheer up no matter what Spike did. He kept asking impossible questions. The question why seemed to feature a lot.  
"Will you stop asking why!" Spike shrieked finally "Because! There's your answer, because!"  
Angel looked at him quite flatly and then turned away. Spike groaned. He walked upstairs and dialled a number.  
"Hello, Jon's karaoke bar?"  
* * * *  
Angel allowed himself to be led, without protest, to the now extra familiar karaoke bar. Faith sat him down and disappeared, leaving Cordelia and Wesley to make small talk. Abruptly they stopped and wandered off to, leaving Angel alone too. For a while, he just sat there until a voice suddenly called:  
"Is there an Angel in the house tonight?"  
Angel looked up and around. The stage was dark and the voice unfamiliar.  
"If there is, his friends have a message to deliver to him!" the voice called.  
Music began and the stage lit up. Angel stared.  
Standing on the stage were Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, Giles, Wesley, Cordelia, and Faith. Spike was standing in the centre, the others were standing in a semi-circle around him. Buffy began first.  
"We're on the road, on the road," she chanted "On the road, on the road."  
"On the road to Viridian City! On the road to Viridian City!" everyone chorused. Buffy continued doing the backing with "I'm on my way, I'm on the road, on the road." Then Spike began the first verse.  
"We're built a team and we've been training all day long," he sang "We're on the road and getting strong. Now here's the plan, we're gonna' head down to the forest. Time to collect some Pokémon."  
"Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all," Buffy said.  
Angel blinked, watching them. Spike caught his eyes and held them. "We keep on tryin', tryin' and then we try some more. To stay together and find a place we're fighting for."  
Everyone joined in for the chorus  
"Oh, I'm on the road the Viridian City! Meet my friends along the way. We're on the road to Viridian City. I got a badge and the power to play!"  
Spike began the next verse. Most people were looking at Angel now, especially all the people who'd come across him and Spike before.  
"I left my home and now I see a new horizon. But one day I'll come back to Pallet Town. I'm on the road to be the greatest trainer and I won't quit until I'm number one! We keep on tryin', tryin' and then we try some more! To stay together and find a place we're fighting for!"  
"I'm on a road!" everyone sang.  
At that point the song split into lots of different parts. Angel watched as the all sang and danced. At the end, the room broke into delighted applause.  
"Another one! Another one!" some idiot started yelled.  
"Well, who are we to disappoint?" Spike called.  
Another song began. My Best Friend. Instantly, the Scooby gang split into groups, Buffy, Willow and Xander, Giles and Wesley, Cordelia, Faith, Anya and Tara. Only Spike was alone. As he began to sing, he extended a finger and beckoned to Angel. Angel half groaned, half laughed and leaped up onto the stage to join his friends and lover.   
Really he thought It's my best friends.  
This thought had struck everyone.  
"'Till the end, I will be with you! We will go where our dreams come true! All the times that we have been though! You will always be my best friends!" they all chorused.  
The bar joined in, improvising the words slightly when they didn't know them. Angel overheard some decidedly odd lyrics and struggled to keep a straight face. Spike whirled him round and threw his arms dramatically round Angel's neck as the song finished. Everyone laughed and applauded again.  
"Team Rocket!" someone yelled. It quickly became a chant "Team Rocket! Team Rocket! Team Rocket!"  
"I think we'll vacate the stage," Buffy said "We wouldn't want to disturb the professionals."  
They all left except for Spike and Angel. Abruptly, Buffy returned. She grabbed the microphone and spoke to the audience.  
"From the response I can see that most of you know these two gentlemen!" she called. Cheers greeted her "And from people who know them so well, we can expect an honest answer. Which one is James?"  
There was a pause then someone yelled.  
"Both of 'em!"  
"You're drunk!" Angel yelled "I'm James!"  
"No!" Spike yelled "I'm James!"  
"No you aint!" someone shouted "She's James!"  
Everyone began pointing at Buffy laughing.  
"So who does that make us?" Angel asked. "Jessy and Meowth of course," Buffy said calmly.  
* * * *  
Some time later, they were all sitting at Angel's apartment.  
"Oh Buffy," Angel said suddenly "How's Yelir?"  
"Who?" Buffy asked, frowning.  
"Yelir. Your new boyfriend," Angel said.  
There was a pause. Everyone glared at Spike. "It's Riley backwards. I couldn't resist!" Spike said.  
"Yes," Angel said thoughtfully "Do you know what ni daeh ruoy kcik ot gniog ma I means?"  
"No.." Spike said uncertainly as Angel began to advance.  
"I am going to kick your head in," Angel said.  
"Now wait a moment mate..." Spike began pleadingingly.  
At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Angel went to answer it. There was small man there, smiling nervously and clutching a video.  
"I saw you at the karaoke bar," he said "You ought to advertise when you're giving live concerts. I followed you home. I was wondering if you and Spike could sign this." He held up the video.  
"What is it?" Angel asked.  
"One of your videos," the man said "It's of you and Spike singing. You sing Octopus Garden the Spike sings Angeleyes and then you both do Team Rocket and Together Forever. It's my favourite."  
Angel slammed the door.  
"WESLEY!"  
The End.  
  



	10. You can do it

You Can Do It (If You Really Try)  
Ninth and hopefully last in the Pokémon Music Series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Disclaimer - Everything belongs to someone else whether it be Joss Whedon, Pikachu/Jigglypuff music or the many, many people involved in making Doctor Who (Terry Nation gets a special mention for Dalek creation.)  
Setting - Buffy Season 5/Angel Season 2.  
  
Angel was sitting in his apartment, absentmindedly reading one of Cordelia's magazines when Spike came in. He was wearing a bright red baseball cap which he kept fiddling with, as though checking it had gone on straight.  
"Angel," he said after a moment.  
"Yes?" Angel asked, wondering if Spike was going to ask if his hat was straight. If he did, Angel had already decided that he was going to tell Spike that it off to one side.  
"Why are you reading that?" Spike asked.  
Nothing about his hat then. "I am very bored. All good literature suddenly seems boring and the one book I wanted to read got stolen with the car," Angel said.  
"Tell me about it," Spike said grumpily "The first edition of Playboy was in that car!"  
"You'll get over it," Angel said.  
"It was in mint condition," Spike continued sulkily "It was going to be worth lots of money and I was going to sell it one day. And it was all your fault!"  
"You should have kept it in the apartment," Angel said.  
"Oh yes, and have it get stolen like those film reels I stole from the BBC? No thank you!"  
"Film reels?" Angel said, finally looking up.  
Spike turned brick red.  
"Dru insisted," he mumbled "She really liked Doctor Who, see and so we just nipped in and took a couple of episodes..."  
"I always wondered what happened to some of those missing episodes," Angel said dryly "Which ones?"  
"I dunno. I just grabbed an armful with Doctor Who written on them and legged it," Spike said "Kept me.... Dru happy for hours. Then we left 'em in the apartment and some bugger broke in and nicked the lot!"  
Angel tried not to start laughing hysterically.  
"So you never watched any then?" he said innocently.  
"Never. Couldn't stand the crap, all those monsters made from tin foil and chicken wire," Spike said, his brick red darkening to a beautiful crimson scarlet.  
"Yes," Angel said using what he knew Spike referred to as his I-know-you're-lying but-I-couldn't-care-less-and-will-wear-you-down-eventually voice.  
"Stop that!" Spike snapped "I did so hate it!"  
"Okay," Angel agreed maddeningly.  
Spike threw a china vase at Angel and went to sulk in Cordelia's room. Then he opened the door again.  
"Oh, and Wesley says hi."  
"How's the broken arm?" Angel asked.  
"Well he didn't exactly appreciate you breaking it," Spike said.  
"Well it's his fault," Angel said "Those bloody videos! So far, three people have asked for my autograph and six people have started laughing hysterically at the very sight of me! How is Wesley anyway?"  
"Fine," Spike said.  
Angel nodded.  
"Spike," he said "How was the car getting stolen my fault?"   
Spike made a really strange noise that reminded Angel of an apoplectic kettle.  
"How?!" he sputtered "How?! Oh why don't we go swimming Spike? It'll be really fun! A really nice late night swimming pool! I'll see if you even remember any of my swimming lessons! No need to worry, we'll leave the car in the car park!"  
Angel choked slightly. Spike continued his tirade of outrage.  
"So then of course I come out and start drying off and then you tell me the cars gone and then you start laughing at me and I want to know what's funny and nooo, you don't tell me, oh no, you just claim slight hysteria from lack of car and we set off walking and everyone drops dead laughing at me but you just keep walking and insist nothing's wrong! And you let Cordelia tell me! Cordelia! How could you?!"  
Angel sank his teeth into his lip to stop himself laughing.  
"Tell you what?" he choked out innocently.  
Spike screamed wildly and appeared to be trying to pull his own head off.  
"My hair!" he howled "My hair! Green! Green! Green! The laughter! The humiliation! The suffering! The fact that the damn green won't stop being green! The despair and anguish and horror of it all!"  
"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Angel asked.  
Spike made another strange screaming noise and whipped off the cap. Angel had to admit that Spike's hair was foul. A sort of dull bronzy green with bits of platinum blonde.  
"Poor Spike," he said. Spike stopped sounding like an apoplectic kettle and began making pitiful little whimpering noises. Angel went over and hugged him.   
"I used to watch them," he said casually "Doctor Who, I mean."  
"Really?" Spike asked "Did you see the one where....no Angel, I don't like Doctor Who! No! Stop grinning at me!"  
* * * *  
Three days later, Wesley had returned to work with his arm in a sling and was refusing to talk to Angel, concentrating instead on the Scroll of Aberjian. He was trying to translate more of them.  
"You've been pouring over the scrolls for three hours solid," Faith remarked. She was letting Cordelia paint her nails a lurid pink and watching Wesley "Isn't it time you took a break?"  
"No..." Wesley muttered "I may be onto something very interesting...."  
"You keep trailing off," Angel remarked "You sound a lot like Pat Troughton."  
"Who?" Cordelia asked, frowning as she concentrated.  
"He acted the second Doctor Who," Spike said. He then snarled with rage and threw a file at Angel "Dru told me, you puff!"  
Angel caught the file and turned away, snickering. Spike scowled and readjusted his baseball cap. Faith raised an eyebrow but Spike said nothing. He had sworn Angel and Cordelia to secrecy about his hair and Wesley and Faith didn't know. Spike had it firmly concealed under the cap which looked very strange with his normal outfit.  
"What on earth...?" Wesley muttered suddenly.  
"Maybe it's not from earth," Angel teased "Maybe it's a Dalek!"  
"Angel, shut UP!"  
"No," Wesley said "I rather think the word is Pokémon."  
"WHAT?!"  
Everyone gathered round in about ten seconds.  
"Pokémon!"  
"What's that got to do with the Scroll of Aberjian?"  
"Is that in the Angel part?"  
"I don't know!" Wesley said "Give me a chance!"  
Everyone backed off, watching as Wesley worked.  
"Good Lord," he said finally "I don't think you'll believe this!"  
"Go on then! Stun us!" Faith said.  
"It says that the vampire with a soul is eternally linked to his favourite childe by Pokémon," Wesley said "Basically anyway. It is foreseen that the music will bring them together so they can complete their destinies."  
There was a long pause.  
"Bloody hell," Spike said finally.  
"Huh," Angel said.  
"I have to phone Buffy," Cordelia said.  
Faith simply laughed.  
* * * *  
Later, Angel was lying on his bed, thinking. My Way was pounding though the walls, distracting him.  
(Angel's long suffering next door neighbour added more pillows to the piles over his ears)  
"Spike turn that crap off!" Angel yelled finally "I'm trying to think!"  
The Sex Pistols stopped their out-of-tune warblings and Spike walked in, looking slightly sulky (and, Angel noticed, quickly adjusting his hat.)  
"About what Peaches?" he asked.  
"Pokémon," Angel said flatly.  
Spike sat down, looking at his sire.  
"When I first saw Pokémon," Angel said "I felt this really weird....connection I suppose. I ignored it but I remembered it when I captured Willow. I just wanted to...to annoy you and Buffy. Instead....well it reminded me. And then somehow everything kept connecting, you know. And now..."  
"It's been written about," Spike said.  
"How much of my life is planned Spike?" Angel asked, sitting up and looking at his childe.  
"I don't know," Spike said. "I don't want my life to be planned," Angel confessed "I don't want it to be. Maybe I'll just screw this sanshu and just go and hide away."  
"You can't do that!" Spike said looking scandalised "You've been looking forward to this bleedin' sanshu for almost a year!"  
"But then I'll lose you," Angel said softly.  
Spike blinked, looking shocked.  
"I don't know Spike," Angel said "I don't want to lose you but I don't want to disappoint the Powers That Be either. But I don't want to live a planned life. I don't know."  
He flopped back on the bed despondently. Spike looked unhappily at his sire, unsure of what to do. Eventually, he cuddled up to Angel and tried to think.  
* * * *  
When Angel woke up the next day, there was a message from Spike saying that he had gone away for a couple of days and not to worry. Angel shrugged. His brain was still to full of questions to wonder about Spike much. Anyway, he supposed it was something to do with Spike's hair.   
He spent the next few days wandering round the apartment, avoiding the Pokémon CD. His brain was still reeling with questions that he couldn't possibly answer. Faith tried to cheer him up but he wouldn't be cheered.  
On the fourth night, Faith gave up trying to convince him to come to a night-club. She made some chocolate cookie dough instead and began flipping channels on the TV. Eventually, she found some woman warbling Phantom of the Opera.  
"Oh God, turn that off!" Angel said "She can't sing!"  
"But I love this song!" Faith protested. She curled up comfortably on the sofa and looked in the newspaper "It's a live karaoke thing. The winner gets $1000!"  
Angel grinned and sat next to Faith, watching. Andrew Lloyd Webber seemed quite popular among the people with Jesus Christ, Superstar coming after Phantom. Then someone came up and sang the Sex Pistols version of My Way which put Angel in hysterics. A guy came up next and sang a song called The Fastest Milkman In the West. After that, Faith began recording the show.  
"My problem - apart from making a fool of myself in public - would be the live part," Angel said "Imagine if you got your words wrong? Ugh."  
There were several songs that they didn't know. Angel got bored and began judging the good looks or otherwise of the people. He and Faith were arguing about a dark-haired guy when the announcer's voice cut though their argument.  
"Now, coming next, Spike Marsters!"  
Angel and Faith turned and stared in amazement at the screen. Spike came onto the stage.  
"What's happened to his hair?" Faith shrieked. Angel stared. Spike wasn't wearing a hat! His disgusting green hair was on display on live television!  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen," he said into the microphone "I'm singing this song for my friend Angel tonight - so Scoobies if you're watching, phone Angel and make sure he's watching the telly would you? And you can all stop laughing coz I wanted my hair this colour. I needed a change and I think it looks cool. And don't you roll your eyes at me Buffy - see I know you so well! Anyway, Angel will get the message when he hears the song. Oh and for the record Angel, I hate Doctor Who!"  
Angel felt his brain howling in agony. The rest of him was just watching Spike. Faith had grabbed the phone and was telling everyone to watch this channel because Spike was live on TV with green hair!  
The music began and Spike started to sing.  
"In the morning when you wake up. Open your eyes to a new day. Look around at the gifts you've got. You've been so lucky along the way. Time to finish what you've begun. Have the faith, you're the one. Throw your hat high, up to the sun. Now you face your greatest test. Use the lessons that you've learned. Your goal is to be the best. And claim the prize that you've earned. Ever since you were a young man. You've kept your eye on the master plan. To reach for the top, and touch the sky. It's your destiny. To spread your wings and fly."  
Angel sat there, staring at Spike as he began the chorus.  
"You can do it if you really try. You can do it if you really try. Spread your wings and learn to fly. You can do it if you really, really try."  
Faith tore her eyes away from the screen to Angel. She could see tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes.  
"Keen movin' forward, to stay alive," Spike sang "Trust your heart, and you'll survive. Follow your dreams never let them die. It's your destiny, to spread your wings and fly."  
Spike began the chorus again. All over the country, Scooby gang members were watching too, staring in amazement.  
"You can do it if you really try. You've got the power! You can do it if you really try. Just open your eyes. Reach for the top, and touch the sky. You can do it. You can do it!"  
Spike bowed as the audience went into transports of delight, clapping and cheering. Spike bowed again and walked off the stage.   
"Excellent," the announcer said "Really quite wonderful! I'm amazed he isn't professional. Although the hair leaves a little to be desired."  
Angel watched the rest of it in a daze. He only seemed to wake up when the prizes were being given out.  
"And in first place!" the announcer said "Spike Marsters for his amazing rendition of You Can Do If You Really Try!"  
"Angel!" Faith shrieked "Spike's won $1000!"  
"Huh," Angel managed as Spike collected the check.   
* * * *  
"Spike's won $1000!" Buffy screamed in Sunnydale "I can't believe it!"  
"You can tell they weren't judging by looks," Anya said bluntly "That hair is truly foul."  
"Do you think he'll remember his trusted and devoted friends now he's rich?" Xander said.  
"No," everyone chorused.  
* * * *  
Angel was fast asleep when he was awoken by a banging on the door.  
"Come on Angel, let me in! It's bloody freezing out here! Anyway, I've forgotten my key!"  
Angel staggered up, shook his head to wake up and opened the door.  
Spike was standing there, clutching his check. He was wearing his biggest, smirkiest, stupid Spike grin on his face, the affect of which was no way lessened by the hair.   
"I love you," Angel said and threw his arms round Spike. Spike looked slightly startled and then hugged Angel back.  
"It's just because I'm rich now isn't it?" he muttered, resting his head on Angel's shoulder.  
"Nah," Angel said "You'll be using the money for things you want. Say... oh I don't know? Doctor Who?"  
Spike knocked Angel over. Angel kicked the door shut and then began wrestling with Spike on the floor.  
"I....don't.....like.....Doctor....Who!" Spike bellowed as they knocked over a table.  
"You're destroying my furniture!" Angel said, whacking Spike with a broken table leg.  
"It's a load of badly manufactured rubbish!" Spike yelled as they crashed into another table.  
"Doctor Who or my furniture?" Angel asked as the remains of Faith chocolate cookie dough fell on them, splattering them with the stuff. Angel pinned Spike down laughing at him. Spike grinned up at his sire. Angel leaned down and licked some cookie dough off Spike's nose.  
"Why didn't you wear your hat?" he asked, ruffling Spike's hair.  
"I can make sacrifices too you know," Spike said softly.  
Angel stared at him. Spike grinned back. Angel leaned down and kissed him.  
At that moment, there was another banging on the door.  
"Who is it?" Angel called, grumpily breaking off the kiss.  
"Us!" Buffy shouted "Is Spike back yet?"   
"Come in!" Angel yelled, quickly getting off Spike.  
The Scoobies crowded in. They were all cheering Spike. They had brought CD's, alcohol, party hats, platinum hair dye and considerable numbers of Doctor Who videos.  
"I'm going to kill you all!" Spike wailed.  
"Giles handed them over," Buffy explained "He used to collect them. He's kept them hidden all this time."  
"And we thought you might want a new hairdo," Anya said "Cause that one sucks!"  
Spike sniffed haughtily. Angel smirked.  
Around four hours later, they were happily watching Doctor Who, drinking.  
"These two activities should not be mixed you know," Spike said after a while. "Why not?" Angel asked.  
"Because all the people are going blurry and I can't remember which are the bad guys."  
"That one on the left," Willow said pointing.  
"That's the Doctor!"  
"It's blurry anyway," Buffy said "These are crappy quality."  
"It's because this one was first broadcast in 1967," Spike said "That last one was first broadcast in 1965 so of course the quality isn't as good as it could be."  
"Spike," Angel said.  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
"Why is that guy wearing a skirt?" Xander asked.  
"It's because he's Scottish you great American pillock!" Spike said.  
"But isn't it a bit impractical for....whatever bad guy they're fighting?" Xander asked.  
"You aren't complaining about her frock thing which makes her look like a total prat!"  
"But she's Victorian!"  
"So bloody what? No excuse not to wear a short tight leather dress!"  
"She's not wearing a short tight leather dress."  
"Spike I very rarely watch Doctor Who but even I know that short tight leather dresses are fairly thin on the ground!"  
"I think the more important question is weather he is wearing anything under that kilt?" "Who cares?"  
"I do!"  
"I wonder if they'd kept Doctor Who going, would they have had companions in short leather dresses?"  
"You missed out the tight."  
"What about ones with green hair?"  
"Enough already!"  
"I wonder if they could have had the Doctor in a short tight leather dress?"  
"Ewwwww!"  
Angel closed his eyes and listened to the happy sound of everyone having a good (if strange) argument.  
* * * *  
It was about six in the morning when someone banged on the door.  
"Not again!" Angel hissed. Everyone looked up. Spike stopped the video and Angel answered the door. Then he closed it again.  
"Spike?"  
"Yes?"  
"There's a Dalek on my doorstep."  
There was a pause.  
"Oh," Spike said eventually.  
"Maybe if you just sit down and ignore it, it'll go away," Buffy suggested.  
Angel nodded and sat down, closing his eyes again.  
* * * *   
When Angel opened his eyes, the banging was still going on. Angel answered the door again, wondering if he'd dreamed the Dalek or not. He decided that he was never going to ask. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
Angel blinked. There was a demon on the front doorstep. It was absolutely huge with giant teeth and covered in fur. It was bearing it's teeth in a feral snarl. Angel quickly prepared for battle but the demon was shouting.  
"YOU'VE NEVER STOPPED MAKING NOISE, NEVER! I CAN'T STAND IT! I CAN'T STAND IT!"  
The demon turned and rushed away. Angel turned to look at everyone else.  
"Huh?" he said finally.  
"I think that was your next door neighbour," Buffy said.  
"Maybe we were a bit loud," Willow agreed.  
"Yeah," Angel agreed "Still, there's no need to get that mad. After all, normally, we're really good...."  
The End.  
Note - To any Doctor Who fans out there. Yes, yes, I know that Leela wore a short tight leather dress but if I'd said that it wouldn't have been as funny would it? So please don't complain. To any non Doctor Who fans who have no idea what I'm talking about for any of this, never mind, I hope it was still funny.   
  



	11. Epilogue

The Final Thought  
The Epilogue of the Pokémon Music series.  
By the Lovely Angels (Starrysapphire)  
  
Angel stood on the roof thinking. Down below, he knew, Spike was curled up, sleeping and probably dreaming. Angel sighed. Spike never seemed concerned about things like Angel was.  
Yet they were destined to be together.  
And brought together by Pokémon, no less.  
Angel half sighed, half laughed to himself. Pokémon. Angel still despised and hated the cartoon. But the CD was in his memory box now as well as in a prized place in the CD collection. Angel only had to look at it to have his mind awash with memories; Spike and Buffy singing, himself and Spike singing, Wesley selling videos of them singing, Spike singing on national television with green hair.....  
Angel knew that in a strange way, this was only the beginning. Buffy and the Scoobies and the rest of Angel Investigations would die eventually but he and Spike would be together, eternally. They would fight evil and make friends and make enemies...  
And sing Pokémon a little voice said in his mind.  
"Oh not you again!" Angel groaned "Go away will you?"  
Hey, I made you turn on the TV that time! the voice said snappishly.  
"Have you been sent by the PTB?" Angel asked.  
Well I was then the voice said Now, I just popped down to see how you're doing!  
"Sod off!" Angel snapped "I'm brooding up here!"  
"Angel are you talking to yourself?"  
Angel turned and grinned sheepishly at a sleepy Spike, mentally swearing to ask Willow to cast a spell so the voice was locked out of his mind.  
You wouldn't dare! the voice squawked.  
"Not really," he said, ignoring the voice.  
"That'd be a yes then?" Spike said, walking over and wrapping an arm round his sire "Are you thinking deep thoughts?"  
"Deep, deep thoughts," Angel said, hugging Spike. The voice snorted faintly and then went silent. Angel barely noticed.  
"You're thinking about Pokémon aren't you?" Spike said.  
"Not Pokémon," Angel said "Just it's effect on my life."  
Spike shrugged.  
"It's had a big one," Angel said.  
"But a nice one," Spike said. He ran his hand though his platinum blonde hair "Although I swear I'm never going swimming again! The embarrassment! People still look at me! And this bloody chip won't let me disembowel any of 'em! When are you going to get round to removing it? I'm sick of this thing cramping my style! It's a real.... Angel, will you stop bloody laughing?"  
Angel continued laughing.  
"We're going to wreak havoc on the world aren't we?" he managed to choke out finally. Spike looked annoyed for a second, then grinned.  
"Prepare for trouble!" he laughed.  
"And make it double," Angel responded.  
"Cause we're together forever.."  
"Till the end..."  
"Though thick and thin..."  
"In a world we must defend..."  
"Even though things change..."  
"I'll love you..." "And we'll find the place we're fighting for..." "And we'll spread our wings and fly!"  
The two vampires looked at each other and began laughing at the same time.  
"We're crazy," Angel said "It's official."  
"Come on," Spike said "Lets go back to bed James."  
Angel was about to reply when he suddenly looked at Spike.  
"You just called me James!" he said.  
Spike shrugged.  
"Yeah, well, you might just be James," he said "But remember, there are no witnesses to this event and no one will ever be able to prove that I admitted that you are the James in our relationship!"  
Angel began to laugh helplessly.  
"Shut up Jessy!" he finally managed.  
"You can't call me that in public!" Spike warmed.  
"And why not?" Angel enquired teasingly.  
"Cause if you do, I'll withhold Pokémon CD rights for a month!"  
"You wouldn't!" "I would!"  
"Bastard!"  
"Soul-boy!"  
"Nutcase!"  
"Pikachu!" Angel pretended to faint in outrage. Spike laughed.  
"I win! I win!"  
"You just wait!" Angel replied.  
Spike laughed again.  
"See you in bed," he said.  
Angel nodded. As Spike left, Angel looked back at the light-studded city of Los Angeles. The City of Angels.  
"Prepare for trouble," he repeated softly and then followed Spike down to his room.  
The Real Actual End (I expect)  
  
  



End file.
